


Chasing Parties

by Carlosaphina



Series: Sasha Sloan Songfics [1]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: I Tried, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carlosaphina/pseuds/Carlosaphina
Summary: Based off of Chasing Parties, by Sasha Sloan.Spock and Jim reminisce, then Spock proposes to Kirk.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Sasha Sloan Songfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Chasing Parties

**Friday night, you and I side by side  
Love the way we disappear  
There's 'bout a million places we could go  
But I'd rather be here**

* * *

"Jim," Spock said, looking up from the board into his _ashyam's_ eyes, "it's your turn."

"I know, Spock. I was just thinking about us. I know that a lot of the crew think that we aren't well suited, or that you are rather cold for me." 

Spock tensed, afraid that maybe this was the way Jim was trying to say goodbye. Almost afraid, he asked, "So...?"

"Well, you see, they don't understand how sweet you truly are. Don't give me the 'I'm Vulcan' speech. We both know that you truly care about me, though you never say it explicitly. I just want you to know that I love you too. I know that we both are somewhat emotionally constipated, but just incase I never get the chance to tell you again... I love you." Spock was silent for a moment, almost frozen by the confession.

"Spock?" Jim asked, afraid he'd crossed the boundaries with Spock. They were in a monogamous, romantic, and sexual relationship, but Jim was never sure what to expect from Spock. He loved him, but he never knew the right moment to say something. "I'm sorry if I said something wrong. I know that you probably don't want me to-"

"No Jim. You've done nothing wrong. I knew previously that my emotions were requited. I presumed that was why we were in a relationship."

"I just wanted to say that there is nowhere else I'd rather be right now," Jim said, a soft smile on his face.

As Spock stared into those hazel eyes, he realized he felt the same.

* * *

**Ooh ooh ooh hoo hoo**  
**I never, ever, ever, ever thought it'd be true**  
**Ooh ooh ooh hoo hoo**  
**I never, ever, ever, ever thought it'd be true**

* * *

Spock remembered Vulcan-that-was: the hot sands, cold nights, prideful people, and hateful children, all of it. He remembered being bonded to T'Pring, the utter disdain she had for him. Spock never had 'friends' due to his hybrid status, but having his mind connected to someone who loathed his entire being was... unpleasant. Spock remembered the feelings of inferiority and loneliness he had experienced throughout his childhood. 

Staring into Jim's eyes, Spock felt grateful and amazed to have Jim as part of his life. He never thought he could be loved as an equal, especially by someone as perfect as Jim.

***

Jim reflected on Frank and Tarsus as he gazed into Spock's eyes, the game long forgotten. He looked back upon the nights when he wondered if he would live to the next day. He remembered the painful emptiness of starvation, the clawing hunger, the painful bruises, the uncertainty. Knowing that, he wondered if all of this was a dream. Everyone had abandoned him before, what if he was just projecting his feelings onto Spock? What if Spock left? Jim hoped he wouldn't, because this was something he had always wanted - someone to love who loved him in return.

* * *

**But I'm done chasing parties  
I'm done chasing bodies  
I'm done getting home past 2  
I'm done 'cause I finally found you  
Ooh, ooh, ooh**

* * *

"Jim," Spock uttered, not truly knowing if this was the right step, "will you bond with me?" 

Jim gasped softly, neither a sign of approval nor disapproval. "Yes," he whispered, "of course. I would have asked you, if I had thought that you would say yes. I love you so much. Of course." Jim kept on babbling about his affection for Spock, when he suddenly stopped. "I'm done pretending that I am attracted to someone on an away mission, so I don't make our relationship obvious. I finally found you."

* * *

**I used to try anything  
I was dying to escape myself  
But I get so high just being around you  
Don't need anything else**

* * *

If someone had told Jim 2 years ago that he'd be settled down, he wouldn't have believed them. He regretted the time he'd spent back then at bars. He used to do almost every single person around him, trying to pretend like the events that happened before didn't exist. Like Frank. Or Kodos. He used to escape from his memories through others, before Spock at least. Sure, they had their disagreements at times, but Spock and the Enterprise were all he needed. He knew how cliche that thought was, but who could blame him? He was getting married to the love of his life.

* * *

THE END


End file.
